


Greek Week

by Jingle



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: College, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fraternities & Sororities, Post-Movie(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Edith and Lilo have slightly different ideas of what constitutes as "fair play".For a prompt on lj's comment fic community: "Despicable Me/Lilo&Stitch, Lilo Pelekai/Edith, scheming".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was never involved in a sorority, so everything in here comes from quick searches and movies... Right down to the sorority names, haha.

When Edith had headed off to college, joining a sorority had been the last thing on her mind... But that had been before she met Lilo and the rest of the Eta Sigma Sigma girls. To say that the sisterhood was quirky was probably the understatement of the century. A group of tough-as-nails science majors, these girls were the friends Edith had always dreamed of. She'd been quick to pledge. Fast forward to Greek Week...  
  
"It's not _cheating_!" Edith insisted. Lilo looked at the girl one year her junior with a mix of amusement and fondness.  
  
"It is _so_."  
  
"No! No, it's not. If we pipe green hair dye into Delta Nu's showers, we aren't messing with their ability to do a scavenger hunt!"  
  
"Not _directly_ , but come on, it's Delta Nu. I don't know if they'll be able to function with green hair."  
  
"You're no fun," Edith said. Lilo laughed.  
  
"It's a good idea for a prank, I just don't want anyone to say we won Greek Week with anything but our talents."  
  
Edith groaned dramatically, but ended the sound with a, "Fine."  
  
"We'll do it in April."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you're cute, Pelekai," Edith teased. "If you weren't, I'd trade you in for someone more nefarious."


End file.
